Retirada
Retirada es una habilidad a la que todos los jugadores tienen acceso independientemente del campeón seleccionado. Recuperación hace que el campeón canalice durante 8 segundos (4,5 segundos en Dominion). Si la canalización no se interrumpe, el campeón será teletransportado al Punto de Resurrección de su equipo. Jugabilidad La recuperación es activado haciendo clic en el botón Recuperación en el panel de habilidades o pulsando la tecla destinada a esta habilidad ("B" por defecto). La canalización de Recuperación puede ser interrumpida por el campeón realizando alguna una serie de acciones tales como usar habilidades o moverse, ser golpeado por ataques o hechizos del enemigo o por un aliado usando hechizos de desplazamiento tales como y . Las acciones que no rompen la canalización incluyen: "emotes" (como /laugh, /joke), algunos hechizos de invocador (como ), algunos items (como ) y hechizos aliados usados sobre ti (como ). Recuperación Mejorada Cuando Dominion fue lanzado, Recuperación fue rehecho para encajar en el ritmo del estilo de juego rápido de este modo, creando la Recuperación Mejorada la cual toma segundos de canalización. Recuperación Aumentada En la Temporada 2, la maestría de Utilidad reduce en 1 segundo el tiempo de lanzamiento de Recuperación y en segundos el de Recuperación Mejorada. En la Temporada 4, la maestría de Utilidad reduce en 1 segundo el tiempo de lanzamiento de Recuperación y en Dominion reduce en segundos el tiempo de lanzamiento de Recuperación Mejorada. Historial de Desarrollo La función de Recuperación fue atado originalmente para la , que era un objeto adquirible que se podía activar para volver a la base. Después, la función se pasó a un hechizo de invocador opcional, y, finalmente, en una característica inherente a todos los campeones. Animación de Recuperación Desde parche V1.0.0.140, nuevos campeones y ciertas skins, como las Skins legendarias (e.j. ), han recibido una animación especial de recuperación y unos pocos han recibido frases especiales. Además, cuando un campeón más viejo consigue una mejora visual, todas sus Skins están equipados con una nueva animación de recuperación. Desde el lanzamiento de , con la excepción de , las animaciones de recuperacion entre la skin clásica y la skin antenativa lanzada por primera vez de un campeón se diferencian entre sí. Por ejemplo, clásico pliega sus armas ante él, mientras genera un silla para sentarse con bebidas en la mano. Abajo hay una lista de campeones y apariencias que actualmente tienen una animación de Recuperación: Los siguientes campeones tienen una animación de Recuperación en todos sus skins: Los siguientes campeones no tienen una animación de Recuperación con su apariencia clasica, ni con sus apariencias alternativas. Pero algunos de las apariencias más nuevas, de evento o de alto precio de estos campeones tienen una animacion de Recuperación y son listados abajo: AFKs Cuando un jugador deja el juego su campeon automaticamente camina de vuelta a la base. Poco despues de llegar a la base, el campeón gana una cantidad enorme de resistencia magica y armadura, esto previene que los enemigos usen habilidades globales ( Como y ) para matar instantaneamente campeones que se han desconectado temprano en el juego. Jugadores que se han desconectado antes de que comiencen el juego ganan la misma Resistencia Magica/Armor Notas * Recuperación no es visible ni se puede escuchar en la neblina de batalla * A veces es posible recibir dano mientras se usa Recuperación e igual regresar a la base. Esto pasa cuando el dano es causado en un pequeno margen de tiempo (aproximadamente 0.2 segundos o menos) antes de que se complete la canalizacion Curiosidades * El viejo es posiblemente una referencia de la pelicula The Matrix. En la pelicula a neo se le ofrece la oportunidad de tomar una pildora roja o azul, significando su eleccion seguir viviendo en el mundo que el conoce o despertarse * Antes era posible para campeones con habilidades para desplazarse hacia un campeon enemigo seguir al enemigo que acaba de terminar de canalizar Recuperación y se ha teletransportado a la base, haciendo el campeon volar todo el camino hacia la base enemiga * Proyectiles todavia lo hacen * Si se usa Recuperación mientras el nexus es destruido, la camara se quedara en el centro del campeon en vez de ir hacia el nexus destruido. Video Patch history no longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. * particles no longer appear on champions as they come out of Fog of War. V1.0.0.135: * Champions will now attempt to run home immediately when disconnecting, rather than attempting to . V1.0.0.101: * Disconnected players will now run home if the is interrupted. V0.9.25.24: * now has a buff icon and sound. V0.9.22.9: * Fixed a bug where for some machines the image covers the first summoner spell slot. June 19, 2009 Patch: * particle now correctly disappears upon being canceled or broken. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Removed buff icon for Teleport Home. Alpha Week 7: * Fixed an issue with Teleport Home and . Alpha Week 6: * Teleport Home skill now has a new particle that matches its duration. Alpha Week 5: * cast time increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. * Teleport Home is now also bound to "b" and added as a button in the HUD. Alpha Week 4: * Cast time on Teleport Home (Hotkey 7) increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. }} cs:Recall de:Rückruf en:Recall fr:Rappel pl:Powrót ru:Recall zh:回城 Categoría:Hechizos de Invocador Categoría:Listas Categoría:Elementos del juego Categoría:Elementos de la jugabilidad